Undercover Student
by snickers3339
Summary: A prestigious.. Okay, not really, but a magazine has gotten a picture of Miley, which links her to Hannah Montana. They send in Jason Fanning, to blend in as a senior student, to get a shot. What happens, once he befriends Miley? Moliver in the end.
1. Undercover

**Disclaimer:** No own. Okay?

**A/N: Okay. Here I am! Back with a new story! I'm actually interested to see how this turns out, so we'll see, 'kay? Bare with my long update times. Sorry. ;)**

* * *

**_Paparazzi POV_**

... Are limos normally supposed to stop in front of a school?

Better to check... Let's see.. It's kinda after school hours.. I don't see anybody around.. Hm.. I really should be getting to that Hannah Montana CD signing -- OH! Wait a sec.. There's someth-- Somebody.. A girl? I snap a shot, quickly. This could be breaking news; she could be a famous person in disguise. Let's see.. She's tall.. Brunette... I'm pretty sure she's a girl, I mean a guy with that long hair? .. Darn.. I can't get a shot of her face.. Stupid hood is up... I can't-- Aw.. She got in the limo.. Oh well.. I'll just follow it.

Weird. It stopped in front of the HMV.. Where Hannah Montana is supposed have her CD signing... Maybe she's a friend-- OH MY GOD! It's-- It's-- Must take.. Picture... Argh...

-CLICK-

Perfect. What magazine would like to blow up this shot?

--

"So, you're saying that Hannah Montana, one of the biggest stars in the world right now, has a double life?" I nod quickly, shoving out my pictures.

"Okay, so here, is a girl getting into the limo after school."

"What were you doing at a high school?"

"Oh-- I have no idea.. I dunno.. I think I was just walking past, and I saw the limo parked outside." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah-- So, anyways, I followed the limo.. Annnnnd.." I handed over the second group of shots. "Here, is Hannah Montana, exiting the limo. The boss dude.. Roger was his name? Yeah, he looked real interested.

"Oh wow.. This looks real valid. Thanks man." He patted me on the shoulder, handing me a little check. I grinned. "Wait-- What high school?" I wracked my brains.

"Oh! Seaview High. I think she looks to be about a senior, about 17, same as Hannah Montana."

"Great... This is good.. Real good."

**_NO POV_**

"Okay, we need somebody to go undercover, get the inside scoop on Hannah Montana's double life; her life as a normal girl. We need somebody young. Somebody able to blend in." As the Editor in Chief ended his sentence, all eyes in the room swivelled to the youngest reporter sitting quietly at his desk, twiddling his thumbs. He looked up at the sudden silence, then noticed all the eyes. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why y'all looking at me?"

"I cannot believe you're going to make me go undercover as a high school student! I just got OUT of high school! Can't you pay some kid there to do it?"

"Stop whining. We want you to do it, 'cause you're a really good writer, and you know how to dig in. So, you're name will be the same since you went to school up north anyway." Jason Fanning rolled his eyes.

"But--" Roger cut across him.

"Okay, so just go there, make friends, and when prom night rolls around, I want you to get backstage, 'cause apparently, Hannah Montana is performing a couple songs as a guest appearance.

"She is?"

"Well, yeah. So, just get a shot of her pulling off her wig and then, reveal her identity. Just make sure you get to know every brunette, senior girl in the school."

"But--"

"There's a whole lotta money and a nice big promotion in this for ya," Roger said, clapping Jason on the back heartily. Jason swallowed. Money was tempting.

"Really?!"

"Heck, yes!" Roger widened his eyes, staring off into the distance. "Once we blow that shot up, our stocks will fly off the charts!" He laughed manically, then coughed. "You up for it, boy?"

"Okay.. I'll do it!"

"Attaboy." Jason grinned, gathering his papers, and sticking them in his bag messily. How hard was this going to be?

--

"Hey Miles. How was your CD signing?"

"Tiring. My hand hurts like crazy." Oliver looked sympathethic.

"I know how you feel." She tilted her head to one side, and raised one eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Well, no, but I just wanted to help you out."

"You're such a donut," she said softly, smiling. He reached out a hand for hers, and rubbed his thumbs over it gently, applying a little pressure. She raised her eyebrows. "Why did I buy that hand massager?" Oliver shrugged, continuing his massage.

"I dunno. You went crazy with the credit card."

"Funny."

"Shush."

"Wh--"

"Miles. Do you want me to massage your hand or not?" She sat quietly, leaning back on the couch slightly. She watched him, as he stared intently at her hand. She wondered if it was possible for a hand to blush. He looked up, and she blushed harder, tilting her head. "Better?"

"Definitely." He loosened his grip on her hand, but still held it lightly. Oliver looked down at his hand which was gently gripping hers. She swallowed, pulling her hand away slowly, and he stood up, quickly.

"Uhh.. I think I should-- Go.. I --"

"You're leaving?"

"Uh-- Late.." She looked disappointed, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He left without another word, and she sat back down, groaning. She played with the strands of her wig, as she let her eyes slip closed.

* * *

**Likey? No Likey? Yes? No? Maybe so? These are the questions that haunt me. Answer them. :P**


	2. The New Kid in School

Disclaimer: This is a waste of time. :P

**A/N: Yay! Update! :D ... Okay, this is just basic convo.. Also, no worries, Moliver will happen. :D Also.. er.. Jason's only 18 going on 19.. So, don't worry, no creepy age difference.**

* * *

"So," Lilly said, arriving at her locker with Miley. "Have you seen the new guy?" Miley shook her head, opening her own locker and putting books in.

"Nope. Have you?"

"No, but I heard that he's hot!"

"_Riiight_." Oliver arrived at that moment. Miley smiled, waving at him.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Ollie." Lilly smirked at Miley's nickname for him. Typical blind child.

"What's up?" Oliver shrugged.

"Not much. Just heard quite a few people talking about the new guy." Lilly jumped eagerly.

"Oooh! Have you seen him?" Oliver opened his mouth to answer, but before any words slipped out, a new voice broke in.

"Hi. I'm Jason." Miley and Lilly turned to around to see a tall guy, just slightly taller than Oliver, he had short brown hair, which stuck up slightly, but handsomely so. He had extremely expressive, nice, dark brown eyes. Lilly dropped her pencil, and immediately grabbed Jason's hand which he held out, shaking it.

"H-hi. I'm -- I'm-- Trilly Luscott." Oliver snorted, Miley giggled, and Lilly blushed furiously. "I mean.. Lilly Truscott." Jason grinned.

"Nice to meet you. And," he said turning to Miley. "You are?" Miley blushed slightly, at the intensity of his gaze, and held her hand out.

"Miley Stewart." Oliver noticed that this guy seemed to take a strange interest in miley.

"Miley? That's a unique name. Pretty. Like it's owner," Jason said smoothly, winking. Lilly squealed, and Miley blushed harder. Oliver raised his eyebrows, and coughed slightly. Jason snapped to Oliver, startled. "Oh! And you are?"

"Oliver Oken." Oliver leaned out from his spot behind Miley, casually placing a hand on her back as he shook Jason's hand. There was something about this guy that irked him. He seemed.. He seemed too streetwise to be in highschool still. He didn't seem 17.

"Cool." Jason looked curiously at Miley and Oliver. he wondered whether they were dating, but that-- That wasn't why he was here. He glanced at the piece of paper he had clutched in his hand. "Hey, my locker's right here," he said pointing at the empty locker right in between Miley and Oliver's. Lilly jumped eagerly.

"Oh cool! Hey, you want to hang with us?" Oliver sighed. He was going to ignore that feeling in his gut. Jason did seem like a pretty cool guy, maybe he was just overreacting.

"Yeah, dude, we'll give you a tour of the school." Miley nodded, and Oliver then realized that his hand was still on her back. He removed it quickly, his hand immediately feeling cold and empty. He shook it off mentally.

"Hey, thanks guys. I hate being the new kid."

Miley laughed. "Yeah, I didn't enjoy being the new kid too."

"Oh, you were new to this school too?" Miley nodded.

"Well, actually, middle school, but they," Miley said, putting an arm around Oliver, and pointing at Lilly on his other side. "They made it easier."

"So, you guys are all friends?" All three of them nodded in unison.

"Besties!" Miley and Lilly chirped together, cheerily, then bursting into giggles. Oliver rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"So, Oliver, you don't mind hanging out with two girls all the time?"

"Nope, after a while, you get used to it," Oliver said putting his own arm around Miley and one putting Lilly in a headlock. She hit him, hard too. Jason looked between Lilly and Oliver.

"Are you two brother and sister?" Miley jumped.

"Oh! You see? I'm not the only one who thought that! When I first met them, I thought they were brother and sister too," she informed Jason.

"You aren't?" Oliver shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, he's like a brother to me." Oliver nodded, shrugging.

"It's weird though. People never think that we're brother and sister." Oliver stated, pointing at himself and Miley. Lilly snorted disbelievingly and loudly.

"You two?! Please! A baby could pick up the chemistry between you both." Jason laughed, glancing between Oliver and Miley. They blushed deeply, and then refused to look at each other. Lilly rolled her eyes and whispered to Jason. "They're clueless. Both of them." Jason laughed again, watching them. Both Miley and Oliver had turned to their respective lockers, and busied themselves with looking for something noisily. Jason watched Miley, more than Oliver. She seemed familiar, her accent, her eyes. There was something about her. Jason shrugged it off, pushing it to the back of his brain. He watched Lilly bicker with Oliver as Miley watched amusedly.

He grinned. He was definitely going to enjoy himself, for once, in a high school.

**-X-**

"So then, we all ended up getting A's for biology."

"That's awesome."

"It was really fun."

"Oh yeah, thank goodness.. If not we wouldn't have been able to go to Eu-- Err-- To the amusement park." Oliver trailed behind Miley, and Lilly, who were chatting rapidly with Jason. He kicked the ground moodily, as they neared the bus stop.

"Okay, guys, this is my stop. I have to get on the bus." Jason waved goodbye, and Oliver noticed his eyes lingered on Miley longer. Oliver waved half-heartedly.

"Bye.."

"See you tomorrow. Thanks, a lot, for taking time with me."

"No problem! Bye!" Lilly was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Miley made her way over to Oliver.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm--? Oh, yeah.. Fine."

"You seem out of it today."

"Oh. Just.. Tired.."

"Oh-- Okay." Miley looked at him carefully. He didn't seem happy, but his unhappiness was gone, and replaced by a slightly forced smile.

"I'm fine." He looked at the bus. "I'm fine."

* * *

**There we go. :D I'm working on chapter 3. :) Keep tuned-- Wait.. This isn't a TV show.. Er.. .. Just.. Keep.. Your eyes open. :D  
**

* * *


	3. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned any of this, you'd be reading it? Er.. No. You'd be watching it!**

**A/N:** Soooo... Yeah... I really do not know what is wrong with me. Oh right! Sorry for any grammatical errors, yadayadayada. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hello Jason."

"Roger."

"So, did you find out anything?" Jason set his bag down, and looked at Roger disbelievingly.

"It was my first day!"

"Oh. Right. Well, did you mingle? Make any new friends?"

"Well, I met 3 kids.. Err.. Teens."

"Their names? What are they like?"

"Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken."

"Well? What are they like?" Jason thought about it, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Well-- Lilly's... --She's hyper, but she seems really friendly and sweet." Jason laughed. "She's really nice, though. I think she's kinda skater-ish. She's got blonde hair. Oliver--" Jason paused, thinking about what to say about Oliver. "The Oliver guy, he's funny. He kinda embarasses himself sometimes, but he's a good guy. I think he's kinda suspicious of me, though. He's also really-- I don't know, but I think he's a bit overprotective about Miley, but all in all, he's just your average guy."

"Hmm... Be careful around him." Roger rubbed his chin. "What about... What was it-- Miley?" Jason brightened.

"Oh, man-- She's just-- She's just really nice, and really sweet, and funny. She's got these amazing blue eyes, and this really cute country accent. Also, her hair's really nice and wavy. It's a really nice shade of brown. She's really kind... Hmm.. I think she's sweet on Oliver, though, and him on her." Roger dropped the pencil he was fiddling with.

"Woah.. Blue eyes? Country accent? Brown hair?!" Roger dug around on his desk, shuffling papers.

"What--" Roger extracted 4 pictures. He removed one, handing it to Jason.

"Is-- Is this what her eyes look like?" Jason took the picture curiously. It was simply a pair of eyes, enlarged, taken off a face. It was exactly like Miley's.

"Yeah.. Wait-- How'd--" Roger shushed him impatiently, holding up another picture. It was the whole face now.

"Look at who them eyes belong to."

"Oh my gosh-- You mean-- She's Hannah Montana?!" Jason snatched the other pictures.. "Brown hair.. Then blonde.. She's Hannah Montana!" Roger shushed him again, glancing around.

"Dig in a little deeper, and stick around for prom night."

"But, I--"

"Remember, big promotion!" Jason nodded, snapping his fingers.

"Right! Promotion!"

"Be a good boy, don't get too close to this Miley girl, but get close to her friends, and other people. Also, don't forget to do your homework!"

"What?!"

"You don't want to have to take a summer course, do you?"

"Oh-- Yessir."

"Attaboy. Now get to your homework." Jason heaved his bag over his shoulder and exhaled loudly. He sat at his desk, dragging his books out. He ground his teeth lightly, setting to start on his homework. He rolled his eyes, dragging the periodic table closer to himself, squinting his eyes.

Miley entered the coolness of her home, tossing her bag aside, as she let herself fall on the couch, Lilly and Oliver following suit.

"Ohh.. I hate walking home from school."

"My car doesn't have any gas."

"You're just like Jackson."

"Ha. Funny." Lilly laughed, and sat up from her spot beside Miley.

"So, what did you think of Jason? He's hot, huh?"

"Hmm.. Kinda."

"Kinda?! He's like really, really cute!"

"Meh.. I guess. He's cute.." At that moment, Oliver re-entered the living room, sitting down on a chair, eating a sandwich. Miley smiled slightly. "But-- But, I've seen better." Lilly followed Miley's gaze, smirking.

"Ohhhh-- I see... You like Ol--"

"NO!" Oliver looked up to see Miley with her hand clamped over Lilly's mouth tightly. He raised his eyebrows, swallowing.

"Err... What?"

"Oh-- I--" Miley blushed, removing her hand from Lilly's mouth.

"Thank you."

"What's going on?"

"Lilly was about to-- She was about to say my secret out loud!"

"That's bad.. because...?"

"Uh.. Because, what if-- What if neighbours hear?"

"Um.. They.. can?"

"You never know.." There was an awkward silence, as the three of them sat uncomfortably in their respective spots; Lilly and Miley on the couch, and Oliver on the chair. Lilly clapped her hands together.

"Okay! So, can I get back Jason?" Miley nodded weakly. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Clearly, we have no choice," he said

"Good boy. But, seriously, Miley, he was cute, right?" Miley felt her face get heated, as two pairs of eyes focused on her, but she felt like she could only feel one.

"Y-yeah.. He's really cute." She felt Oliver's eyes burning into the side of her head.

"I know! Oh my gosh, I think he likes you." Oliver choked on the piece of ham he was trying to swallow.

"I didn't like him." Miley looked surprised.

Lilly muttered under her breath, "Figures." She coughed, raising her voice. "And why not?"

"He seemed.. I dunno.. He just seemed really-- I think he didn't seem 17. He seemed older." Lilly nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Exactly! He's mature!"

"Aw, that's perfect prom material!" Both girls sighed dreamily, Miley, momentarily forgetting about Oliver. He spluttered

"Just because he's mature?!"

"In case ya haven't noticed, most of the guys in our grade aren't."

"True."

"Aw, Miley, you two would look cute together!" Oliver felt his spirits fall, as he slumped back down in his chair, biting into his sandwich. Suddenly, it didn't taste so good.

When was he actually going to get things the way he needed them to be?

* * *

_Bleargh. Bleargh. I'm so freaking tired. -yawn- Anywho... I am struggling with a couple things right now.. soo... I won't be updating regularly, as you may have noticed.. Don't worry, I won't hold you guys off as long as I did for 'March Break'. -snort-_

_Yeah. Sorry._


End file.
